Talk:Raging Judge/@comment-27736210-20191014150438
This weapon sucks for a few reasons: # It only shoots 5 pellets per shot, whereas all other shotguns shoot 10 pellets per shot. This makes it more difficult to aim with. Consider this a midpoint between slugs and regular buckshot ammo. Most players consider slugs to be useless (unless you have lots of accuracy perks), so the ammo used by the Raging Judge should be considered to be half as useless as slugs. # Despite reloading its entire magazine at once, the Raging Judge has a relatively slow reload speed which leaves the player vulnerable. # The previous point wouldn't be such a big deal if it weren't for the fact that the Raging Judge has the slowest switch-away speed of any secondary weapon in the game. The time which the Raging Judge takes to be swapped out for your primary weapon is just as long as the time which it takes to reload, so switching to your primary is not really a viable option if you find yourself in a bit of a pickle. # It fires very slowly. The Raging Judge's firing speed (FR: 15) is even worse than that of the SVD-S/Saiga 12K (FR: 20), TIS Desert Eagle (FR: 18), and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter (FR: 17), and I already struggle to get kills with those weapons in close-range combat. # It takes more bullets than all other high-calibre secondaries to achieve a non-headshot kill against an opponent with full health and little armour at close-range. The Tanfoglio Thor .500 single-charge pistol (DG: 400 | PN: 15 | FR: N/A) is almost always capable of killing opponents with one shot, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 secondary shotgun (DG: 250 | PN: 10 | FR: 25) can usually kill opponents with one shot at very close-range, the TIS Desert Eagle pistol (DG: 110 | PN: 25 | FR: 18) can kill opponents with one shot at close-range on low-level servers and in HardCore Mode but otherwise usually takes two shots to kill players with at least +5 health +20 armour (which can be acquired from Clan Skills), the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter revolver (DG: 88 | PN: 45 | FR: 17) and Colt Python Elite revolver (DG: 70 | PN: 45 | FR: 30) both usually take two shots to kill opponents, and, finally, the Raging Judge buckshot revolver (DG: 150 | PN: 10 | FR: 15) usually takes two or more shots to kill opponents despite its seemingly high damage. #This one may yet be fixed at some point, but currently, the Raging Judge does not have access to Weapon Customization. Also, if it does end up having access to WC, it will likely be unable to equip muzzle devices and tactical devices (much like the S&W Stealth Hunter) and will probably be restricted to just sights. Granted, sights may be useful, but it's a buckshot weapon so they will likely serve little purpose. However, if the Raging Judge gains access to different ammo types, this may provide the weapon with some much-needed versatility. I have seen some people claiming that the Raging Judge is a great weapon, and I have actually seen one or two players doing well with this weapon (on Bay 5). However, personally, I much prefer the various other high-calibre secondaries over the Raging Judge. The most reliable high-calibre secondary is probably the Colt Python Elite, followed by the Sawed-Off IZH-43. The Tanfoglio Thor .500 is reliable with good attachments and accuracy perks, whereas the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter and TIS Desert Eagle can be reliable if you have steady aim (and good attachments often help). However, the Raging Judge is not at all reliable; in fact, you will often find yourself being "handicapped" by using this weapon due to the slow switch-away speed.